


Болванчик

by Dakira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Коннор меняет местами приоритеты, а сам остается на месте.





	Болванчик

Хэнк хватает Коннора за подбородок, держит крепко и при этом брезгливо, будто перепачканную в грязи куклу. Коннору все равно, однако этический протокол тут же обжигает предупреждающим красным: неправильно, так неправильно.

_«Запрос отклонен»._

— Подумать только, — Хэнк оставляет реплику оборванной, не торопится произносить вслух мысль, что заставила его действовать именно так, а не иначе.

Коннор смакует услышанную фразу в уме. _«Подумать только»_ — что она значит, почему Хэнк использовал именно ее? Правда ли он сейчас о чем-то думал или просто использовал подходящий оборот речи?

Протоколы делового общения выдают ошибку за ошибкой. Их разговор идет не так, как должен, следует вернуться к изначальной точке, попробовать еще раз. Коннор меняет местами приоритеты, а сам остается на месте.

— Интересно, все тестовые болванчики Киберлайф так поступают или ты болван сам по себе? Причем бесполезный и назойливый до крайности. Я сказал тебе сидеть в машине, верно?

— Я сидел, — Коннор выбирает нейтральный ответ. Эту часть диалога он прогнал по модуляции двадцать три раза, и мог ответить на любой вопрос, даже самый неожиданный. — Я засек, как вы произносили мое имя, и счел это руководством к действию.

— Боги и все святые... — по тону голоса Хэнка трудно определить, разочарован он или злится, и Коннор решает не делать поспешных выводов.

Хэнк наконец отпускает его подбородок и зачем-то делает шаг назад.

— Ты не просто болван, ты имбецил. Как тебя вообще в детективный отдел записали с таким... уникальным мышлением?

Коннор удаляет банальные реплики, отключает модуль, отвечающий за агрессивное поведение... В итоге после небольших внутренних перестановок ему остается всего два ответа.

«Давайте вернемся к расследованию» — и:

— Мы с вами прекрасно сработаемся.


End file.
